


Candle Light And A Lonely Night (Short Story)

by SuperEvilBunneh



Category: Pearlnet - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Heartbreak, Short Story, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperEvilBunneh/pseuds/SuperEvilBunneh
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Beach City how will things work out for Garnet?





	Candle Light And A Lonely Night (Short Story)

It was Valentines Day Garnet was going to confess her love to Pearl, She had all the arrangements made. She rented a hot tub for after they had dinner which she knew Pearl didn't like to eat but she bought two T-bone steaks for herself and a cooler with champagne on ice. A barbecue and a really nice gift she picked out just for Pearl which was a beautiful bracelet that was silver and had rubies and sapphires on it.

Pearl was her best friend little did Pearl know but the more they hung out or were doing missions together the more she fell for her pale friend. Garnet knew Pearl loved sword fighting, making things organized and symmetrical, Pearl hated eating food. She just knew a lot about the pale woman.

It was early in the morning Garnet snuck out of the house to prepare for tonight, she set up a mini black cafe table with two chairs, fake candles in the shape of a heart in the sand with the barbecue near by. She had the hot tub dropped off by a man with a truck she ask him to put it on to the sand beach so they could stargaze together.

She really hoped Pearl would say yes to her "Being her Valentine.." as she continued to prepare her surprise.

Pearl just woke up she had a great rest  
She felt kind of sad it was Valentines Day. But all she wanted was Rose, She had a dream about Rose last night. They were surfing she said how she was having fun and that they should run away and travel but then it became her nightmare it was Greg not Rose so she decided to wake up.

She left her room to find anyone but the house was empty. Amethyst was relaxing with Vidalia watching movies, Steven was spending time with Connie on a picnic near the light house but where was Garnet? She wanted to hang out with her best friend.

Pearl wandered everywhere on the warp pad searching for Garnet. It was getting really late and Pearl was very tired.She checked the diamond's moon base, the kindergarten, and every other spot they explored. She was just about to give up her search until she thought of the beach.

It was dark out she wandered and wandered the beach until she saw something odd,  
What was that weird set of lights in the distance?. She walked closer there was Garnet wearing a nice red dress and blue sapphire earrings the outfit really suited her against her sepia skin tone odd that she still wore her glasses.

Garnet lead Pearl to the table pulled her chair out Pearl sat down. "I..I have something I need to tell you.." Garnet said nervously "what is it?" Pearl had a concerned look on her face.  
"I don't know if you feel the same way and I don't want to ruin our friendship but I love you..." Garnet confessed looking Pearl straight in the eye. Pearl was speechless blushing she didn't say a word which worried Garnet.

Finally Pearl replied " Garnet..anybody would be lucky to have you and date you but I think we should be just friends...it's complicated I love someone else."  
As Pearl got up and left towards the house feeling awkward from what she just heard. Garnet felt like she got punched in the gut she started crying she went to the cooler and got the bottle of champagne and drank the whole bottle. She looked at the silver rubie and sapphire bracelet, she sighed as she threw it into the sand, how could she wreck her friendship because of her stupid emotions.Garnet wondered if she looked hard into what they had,she was so sure Pearl loved her but she was wrong. She should of used her future vision to save her the embrassment of what she just admitted to Pearl.

"It is going to be a long and lonely night." thought Garnet as she sat crying at the table with her efforts to prove her love to Pearl . The candles went out leaving Garnet in the dark.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Garnet I know how she feels.
> 
> I did the same thing on Valentine's Day,  
> I wrote this as way to process and move on from admitting my feelings to a friend on Valentine's Day.
> 
>    
> Any feedback on how I can improve my writing would be appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> -SuperEvilBunneh


End file.
